Die Steigerung von klein, ungewöhnlich und sprachlos
by Grim Lear
Summary: (OS) Zwei Geschehnisse treiben Draco Malfoy und Astoria Greengrass auf den gleichen Turm. Meine Version von der ersten richtigen Begegnung der beiden, bevor ihre gemeinsame Geschichte beginnt ...


Draco war genervt. So gut wie das ganze Schloss war genervt – normalerweise ein Grund, dass zumindest die Slytherins gute Laune hatten. Oder zumindest das, was sie unter „guter" Laune verstanden.  
Er wandte sich mit einem Augenrollen vom Kerkerfenster ab und überblickte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. Obwohl bald die Nachtruhe beginnen würde, waren sogar noch die meisten der jüngeren Schüler anwesend. Manche spielten Karten – darunter „Snape explodiert" - oder Zauberschach, andere starrten gelangweilt an die Decke und wieder andere saßen wie Draco am Fenster und beobachteten das Geschehen draußen.  
Nun, Geschehen konnte man es wirklich nicht schimpfen, denn seit Tagen gab der Himmel nichts anderes von sich als Regen und Regen und noch mehr Regen. Und genau das war der Grund, warum seit Stunden nur noch Trübsal geblasen wurde. Denn trotz des Regens, der sich nun wirklich nicht den Wetterbedingungen der Jahreszeit anpasste, war es passend warm. Die Luft waberte wie Suppe im Schloss herum, doch wenn man ein Fenster öffnete, fluchte Filch über verantwortungslose Schüler, weil er wieder die Pfützen aufwischen durfte.  
Sogar jeder Squib könnte also erkennen, dass die Situation aussichtslos schien.  
„Draco?", fragte Blaise Zabini, der wohl der Letzte und Einzige im Schloss war, der es noch fertig brachte ihn bei seiner miesen Laune anzusprechen. Sofort konnte der Blonde aus den Augenwinkeln ein paar Köpfe erkennen, die sich ihm ängstlich zudrehten.  
Doch ausnahmsweise war Draco heute nicht danach seinen Freund zu ignorieren. Oder ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Stattdessen fragte er mit einem ergebenen Seufzer: „Was kann so wichtig sein, um mich zu stören, Blaise?"  
„Oh, nichts weiter", schnarrte der Slytherin und blinzelte Draco unschuldig, fast schläfrig an.  
Draco stöhnte und schnappte sich seinen Umhang. „Ich gehe", verkündete er dem gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum. Crabbe und Goyle starrten ihn begriffsstutzig wie immer an, wobei sie sich von dem Tablett mit Süßgebäck abwenden mussten, das die nichtsnutzigen Hauselfen ihnen hingestellt hatten. „Was? Willst du schon schlafen gehen?"  
Draco rang bemüht ruhig mit dem Gedanken, ihnen nicht mitzuteilen, dass sie soeben offenbar ihre Sehfähigkeit verloren hatten. Stattdessen presste er mit einem Blick auf seinen Umhang heraus: „Nein. _Ich gehe_."  
„Aber wohin?", kam es von Goyle. Draco strafte ihn, indem er ihn einfach übersah und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Mit langen Schritten eilte er durch die Gänge und ohne es zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, strebte er die Treppen hinauf immer weiter nach oben.  
Irgendwann stand er im siebten Stock, nicht weit entfernt vom Raum der Wünsche. Er sah zur Seite und entschied sich dann die Wendeltreppe zum Astronomieturm zu nehmen. Hier oben war es keineswegs so ruhig und von Misstrauen geprägt, wie unten in den Kerkern, sondern der Wind peitschte um die Spitze und der Regen wurde direkt in Dracos Gesicht geschleudert.  
Der Slytherin atmete erleichtert die Luft ein und aus. Es war zu lange her, dass er hier gewesen war. Das letzte Mal war es ein einfaches Stelldichein mit irgendeiner Ravenclaw gewesen, aber das zählte nicht. Für Draco zählten nur die Male, bei denen er allein hier gewesen war. Ohne irgendwelche Drachen, denen der großartige Potter ein goldenes, seltsames Ei stahl, oder seinen Vater, der nur noch von seinem „Meister", dem dunklen Lord, reden konnte, der vor ein paar Wochen wieder auferstanden war.  
Draco zog seinen Umhang fester um sich und trat mit sicheren Schritten an das Geländer, das einen weiten Ausblick auf den Verbotenen Wald, den See und sogar Hogsmead gab. Er blinzelte unerschrocken in den Regen und genoss die Zeit, in der er dort stand, da er wusste, dass er bald rein musste.  
Es sein denn, er wollte sich eine Erkältung holen und das würde sicherlich seinem göttlichen Aussehen schaden … Das konnte er den Mädchen des Schlosses nicht antun.  
„Du warst lange nicht mehr hier, Malfoy", sprach plötzlich jemand in den Schatten. Der junge Malfoy wirbelte – elegant – herum und stierte in die Finsternis.  
„Wer ist da?", zischte er feindselig.  
Kurz eine Pause, dann antwortete die Stimme mit einem bitteren Unterton: „Hier unten, Malfoy. Hier … unten."

ooooo

_Etwa eine Stunde vorher_

„Komm schon, Daphne. Bitte!", bat Astoria eindringlich und sah zu ihrer großen Schwester auf. Genau wie alle aus der Familie Greengrass hatten auch die beiden Geschwister die schwarzen Haare und die etwas harten Züge um den Mund herum geerbt. Genau die verzog Daphne jetzt spöttisch.  
„Oh, auf keinen Fall, Zwerg", schlug sie hochnäsig ab.  
Wütend verschränkte Astoria die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber wieso nicht?"  
„Weil du, kleine Schwester", gereizt trat ihre Schwester näher und piekste ihr mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust, „nicht einfach von mir erwarten kannst, dass ich dir helfe. Merk dir eines: Eine Greengrass macht ihre Hausaufgaben selbst!"  
„Wären es nur meine Hausaufgaben, dann würde ich sie allein machen", fauchte Astoria. _Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich dazu durchringen musste, sie um Hilfe zu bitten!_, dachte sie mit geballten Fäusten. „Aber das sind nicht meine Hausaufgaben und das weißt du genau! Es geht hier um meine Abschlussprüfungen! Wenn ich sie nicht bestehe … Professor Snape wird mich nicht noch einmal prüfen oder mir Zeit geben mehr für sie zu lernen."  
„Es ist ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn du krank wirst, wenn die Prüfungen anstehen", keifte ihre Schwester. Astoria musste sich zusammenreißen Daphne nicht wüst zu beschimpfen. Es sah ihr mal wieder ähnlich sie für etwas verantwortlich zu machen, wofür sie wirklich nichts konnte. Oder noch besser: Woran Daphne selbst die Schuld trug.  
„Falls du dich erinnerst: Du hast immerhin an mir den Stupor ausprobiert. Ich kann ja nichts dafür, wenn du so schlecht zauberst, dass ich den Fluch dann zwei ganze Wochen nicht mehr los werde und damit die Prüfungen verpasse!" Mist. Astoria biss sich schnell auf die Zunge, um nicht noch mehr Falsches zu sagen.  
Daphne richtete sich schon wütend auf, als plötzlich ein großer Junge hinter ihr auftauchte. „He, Daphne. Belästigt dich schon wieder deine kleine Schwester?" Theodore Nott musterte Astoria abfällig von oben bis unten, wobei seine hasenähnlichen Zähne aufblitzten.  
„Verzieh dich, Kaninchen!", schnappte Astoria, während Daphne ein nach ihrer Meinung wohl engelsgleiches Lächeln aufsetzte, was genauso gut einer bedrohlichen Dämonin hätte ins Gesicht gemalt sein können.  
„Keine Sorge, Theo", zwitscherte sie und drehte sich mit einem süßlichen Kichern zu ihr um, „ich wollte sie gerade wegschicken. Reducere!"  
Astoria hatte nicht gemerkt, wie ihre Schwester den Zauberstab gezückt und auf sie gezielt hatte. Der türkis aufleuchtende Zauber traf sie im Magen, von wo sich eine innere Kälte ausbreitete, die ihr die Luft abzuschnüren schien. Mit einem Aufstöhnen sank Astoria in sich zusammen und schlang die Arme um den Bauch. Doch bevor sie auf die Knie fallen konnte, hatte der Zauber schon aufgehört und ängstlich sah sie an sich herab.  
Keine Wunde, kein Blut oder sonstige Veränderungen – ein Glück. Als sie jedoch aufsah und Daphne buchstäblich ins Gesicht lachen wollte, fand sie das Gesicht ihrer Schwester nicht – nur ihre Hüften. Verwirrt blickte sie nach oben. Erst einen ganzen Meter über ihr fand sie die lange Nase, die etwas zu harte Kinnpartie und die silbernen Kontaktlinsen, die zu der Slytherin gehörten.  
Astoria keuchte auf und begutachtete wieder ihren Körper. Dabei merkte sie nicht nur, dass ihre Arme fast unnatürlich - nun, für ihr Alter - dünn waren, sondern auch, dass der Boden um einiges näher gerückt war. Sie war geschrumpft. „Du … du …" Sie fand nicht die richtigen Schimpfwörter für Daphne, doch als sie das hämische, boshafte Grinsen sah, konnte sie nicht anders. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf sie sich auf die Schwarzhaarige, die überrascht zu Fall gebracht wurde und touchierte mit einem gezielten Treffer auf die Nase ihrer Schwester.  
Geschockt hielt sich Daphne das Gesicht. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal tropfte bereits von ihrem Kinn auf ihre weiße Bluse. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Astoria auf und rannte den Gang entlang. Heiße Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch sie ließ nicht zu, dass sie zum Vorschein traten.

ooooo

_Gegenwärtig_

Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie Draco Malfoy angesprochen hatte.  
Sie wusste nicht einmal, wieso sie nicht schon längst wieder von dem kalten Turm verschwunden war – okay, das war einfach: Snape hätte sie eher früher umgebracht, als später. Es war nicht gern bei ihm gesehen, wenn sich die Slytherins untereinander an die Gurgel gingen – in diesem Punkt war er unerbittlich. Aber sie war kein Feigling. Normalerweise hätte sie sich ihrem Schicksal gestellt und Nachsitzen oder eine Strafarbeit oder sonst etwas protestlos angenommen. Und den Brief von ihren erzürnten Eltern hätte sie verbrannt.  
Aber wieso sie es nicht tat, das war ja hier die Frage.  
„Hier unten, Malfoy. Hier … unten", sagte sie dann erschöpft, als das Schweigen ihr zu anstrengend wurde. Der Slytherin stand wachsam am Geländer und fixierte etwa einen halben Meter über ihr einen Punkt, an dem er wohl glaubte, dass er sie sehen würde. Als sein Blick sich senkte und er sie erkannte, merkte sie, wie sie rot wurde. Wieso noch einmal war sie nicht schon längst im St. Mungos?  
„Du bist die kleine Schwester von Greengrass?", wollte Malfoy dann wissen, nachdem er erst einmal in seinem Gedächtnis hatte graben müssen.  
Astoria zuckte die Achseln. „Klein trifft es, ja", brummte sie und drehte sich verlegen weg, um wieder auf das Gelände hinunter zu sehen.  
„Wenn du mich fragst, machst du einer Hauselfe Konkurrenz. Oder Potter."  
Sie schnaubte. „Mindestens eins von beidem war jetzt eine Beleidigung, oder?"  
Der junge Malfoy hatte sie beobachtet und schüttelte nun den Kopf. Sein weißblondes Haar wippte leicht mit, wie Astoria aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte. Schon früher hatte er manchmal auf sie gewirkt wie ein Gespenst, aber im Licht der Nacht und dem Sturm, der um sie herum tobte, konnte er gut wirklich eines sein. „Nein", erwiderte der Blonde überraschend und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Maximal", schob er mit einem arroganten Feixen hinterher.  
Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Wenn sie den ganzen Sommer ihre Schwester ertragen musste, die von ihren Eltern vergöttert wurde und das nur zu gut ausnutzte, um Astoria herunterzumachen, dann war Draco Malfoy höflich gesagt harmlos.  
Ungläubig beobachtete der sie. Hatte sie gerade seine hervorragende Beleidigung ohne eine Reaktion abgetan? Argwöhnisch trat er näher. „Wer hat dich klein gemacht? Und was meinst du mit 'Du warst lange nicht mehr hier'? Nicht, dass ich es dir verübeln könnte, aber stalkst du mich etwa?"  
„Merlin, Malfoy, du bist aber auch noch nicht ganz in der Realität angekommen, oder?" Ironisch warf sie ihr Haar in den Nacken. „Keines der Mädchen stalkt dich, außer vielleicht Parkinson. Und die ist wieder auf einem ganz anderen Planet groß geworden …"  
„Ach ja? Woher willst du das wissen, Greengrass?", fragte er abfällig. Als keine Antwort kam, sog er scharf die Luft ein. „Warte, hast du gerade versucht das Thema zu wechseln, um meine Fragen nicht zu beantworten? Ich bin hier der Malfoy – lass das! Ich befehle es dir!"  
Astoria musste ungewollt lachen. Sie war jünger als er und Malfoy verhielt sich wie ein verhätschelter Sohn von Todessern. Warte, der war er ja auch … „Weißt du, dass du dich kindisch verhältst oder bist du einfach nur zu viel mit den Gorillas zusammen?", fragte sie frech und wusste, dass sie das vielleicht irgendwann büßen würde.  
„Gorillas?"  
„Crabbe und Goyle. Die Kein-Hirn-Kerle?" Selbstsicherer, als sie war, zog sie die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
Malfoy schnalzte missfallend mit der Zunge. Ihre herausfordernden Antworten gefielen ihm offenbar nicht, aber das war auch kein Wunder. Er war immerhin „der Malfoy hier". „Beantworte meine Fragen", befahl er, ohne ihre Kommentare zu beachten.  
Astoria sah schnell zur Seite, damit er nicht ihre Mimik erraten konnte. „Du bist halt öfters hier. Das sagen doch alle", log sie. Oh ja, das war wirklich ein schlechter Versuch.  
Das schien Malfoy auch zu denken, denn er packte ihren Oberarm, den er gerade so erreichte, und drehte sie herum. „Du lügst", beschuldigte er sie mit einem gefährlich leisen Zischen. '_Wie eine Schlange'_, kam es ihr in den Sinn.  
Sie verkrampfte sich und merkte, wie ihr Puls sich beschleunigte. Wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht die Wahrheit sagte, dann … „Ich bin öfters hier oben", gestand sie hastig. „Du hast mich bisher halt nicht bemerkt."  
Nur halb zufrieden lehnte er sich wieder zurück – oder eher hoch –, ließ sie aber nicht los. „Na schön", meinte er. „Im Prinzip interessiert es mich auch nicht. Was mich aber interessiert … wieso bist du so klein? Vorher warst du nicht so. Nicht, dass du überhaupt groß wärst, aber so klein bist du nicht."  
„Oh, das war jetzt aber wirklich nett", schnippte sie zurück und riss sich los. „Wenn du erlaubst, dann gehe ich jetzt, außer, wenn du zuerst gehst. Dann könnte ich nämlich weiter über mein beschissenes Leben nachdenken, vielen Dank auch!"  
„Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen", sagte er amüsiert und bleckte herausfordernd seine Zähne. Sie nickte nur knapp und wollte schon gehen, da hörte sie Stoff hinter sich rascheln. Beunruhigt wollte sie noch einmal über die Schulter sehen, da traf sie plötzlich eine brennende Hitze, das glatte Gegenteil von Daphnes Fluch, und dieses Mal verlor Astoria wirklich den Halt. Sie merkte, wie ihr Körper sich straffte und begann, seine eigentliche Form anzunehmen.  
Allerdings kam sie gar nicht erst auf dem Boden auf, da jemand sie blitzschnell gepackt hatte. Sobald das Gefühl vorbei war, atmete sie zitternd aus und hob zögernd den Blick. Draco Malfoy war direkt vor ihr und was noch schlimmer war: Er hielt sie fest.  
Aus unerfindlichen Gründen bildete sich ein Kloß in ihrer Kehle, die ihr jegliche verbale Rechtfertigung für diese peinliche Situation nahm - ihm allerdings nicht. „Habe ich gern gemacht", sagte er leise und suchte prüfend ihre Augen ab. Dann ließ er sie ruckartig los. Als er ihr den Rücken zuwandte, konnte sie ihm nur verwirrt dabei zusehen, wie er die Hand hob – wie zu einem Winken.  
Hätte sie sein Gesicht gesehen, hätte sie genau die gleiche irritierte und ganz und gar nicht gelassenen Miene vorgefunden, die sich auf ihrem widerspiegelte.


End file.
